


Angel

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Written for the December 2017 Sam Creations Challenge on tumblr. (samcreationschallenge.tumblr.com) ~Theme: Family and Friends ~Prompt: Mary Winchester





	Angel

“Sam, what kind of present would you and Gabriel like for Christmas?”

“What would - what?”

“What do you and Gabriel want for Christmas?” repeated Mary. “I already have a few ideas for Dean and Castiel, but Gabriel is a little harder to shop for.”

“Uhh,” stalled Sam, “Why don’t you ask Gabriel? He’d probably know what he wants better than I would.”

Mary looked taken aback. “You don’t know what your b- partner would want for Christmas?”

“My -” Sam unconsciously took a step back. “You _know_?”

“Know what? That you’re dating?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Mary’s expression was almost disappointed. “You think I wouldn’t notice when one of my kids is in love?”

Sam cleared his throat. “So...you don’t care that he’s… an angel? And… not a girl?”

“It was a little hard for me to accept at first,” she admitted. “But then I realized you were trying to hide your relationship - and Dean and Castiel were, too - and I realized you were doing it because of how you thought I might react. And I didn’t want you to be afraid of me. But I also didn't know how you were classifying your relationship, so I figured I'd just stick to _partner_."

"Boyfriend," Sam croaked out. "He's my boyfriend." He swallowed hard. “Thanks, Mom. This means a lot to me.”

They hugged, and an enormous weight lifted itself off Sam’s shoulders.


End file.
